


Puppy Love

by Ruolumen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Time, Chaos, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Spider-Dog, adorableness, daddy deadpool, more to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, puppy peter, puppy power - Freeform, super-powers, white box - Freeform, yellow box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolumen/pseuds/Ruolumen
Summary: Wade Wilson, as Deadpool, rescues a stray.  Hilarity and adorableness ensue.  Short drabbles.
Kudos: 7





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I'm working around Peter being a Brittany Spaniel. I have a picture I use as reference, but I don't know how to post it, so I'll leave a link at the end, also feel free to look up the breed. They are beautiful, loyal, fun-loving and very intelligent.

Peter yelped with pain as the large foot connected with his side again and whimpered, wanting desperately to get away from the pain. The laughter in his ears made him feel sick and he tucked his tail between his legs as he tried to slink backwards on all fours. Suddenly, his scruff was grabbed roughly as he was lifted up to stare in to the eyes of his tormentor. In a desperate attempt to get away from whatever this person had planned next, Peter snapped at the one holding him. He almost made contact but the man yanked him far enough backwards to keep himself from getting bit. The rough movement and pressure on his neck caused Peter to cry out in shocked pain. As much as he didn’t want them to his legs kicked out as he hung uselessly in the air.

A sharp voice snapped, “Get this mutt muzzled,” and suddenly something was being wrapped around his snout. It hurt. It was too tight and all he could do was try to growl and whimper as the people hurting him laughed.

Abruptly Peter was dropped on his feet, the sudden impact making his legs ache, and he staggered to regain his balance. That seemed to be a waste of energy though, as a foot slammed into his side, sending him skidding a few feet. Scrambling back to his feet, Peter tried to run, attempting to race down the alley when a sharp pain at his rear stopped him short. Trying to cry through his muzzled mouth, Peter looked behind him to see one of the monsters pulling him backwards by his tail.

All of a sudden he was let go, and he took the opportunity to run again. He was sprinting blindly, which was why he ran straight in to something stopping his progress. Looking up Peter mentally kicked himself for not paying attention, for looking down at him was a tall man, much bigger than the ones that had just vanished down the other side of the alley. Stepping back a few steps Peter got better look, and the man looked strong, well built, muscled, all of which he could tell because of the skin tight body suit covering his entire frame.

Peter backed up a few more paces, unsure what to do. He could try to bolt past this newcomer, or go the other way, but if he caught up with the people from before… He did not want that. Decision made Peter shot forward, attempting to dodge the gloved hands that reached for him. The pain from his beating made him too slow, though, and the next thing he knew he was being lifted up again, this time from his sides. The hands hurt him and he whined, trying to squirm free. He slipped in the grip and thought he was going to escape until the hands tightened again under his fore legs. At least it wasn’t making him hurt anymore, but Peter understood now that he was well and truly trapped, until the man removed the muzzle.

Wade had been taking a lot of jobs from so-called “men” at Weasel’s bar as of late. He was at a low point, the voices were almost more than he could bear, he was alone and tired of it and knew no one would ever want him. That was what he was doing as he walked down the street as Deadpool that day, looking for some guy to threaten and maim (but unfortunately not kill) for some other guy. A pained yelp caught his attention down an alley another block over and he decided to check it out as he was bored looking for his mark.

What he saw when he reached the alley made his stomach churn. A dog, an innocent puppy no less, was trying to get away from a group of teenagers all with leers on their faces. Trying was the key word for this poor creature, as one of the boys had him by the tail and was dragging him back towards their group. He had seen enough. Clearing his throat, Deadpool smiled as he watched them all look up, register who was standing there, and turn tail (heh) to get away.

Before he could choose whether or not to follow them, the choice was made for him when the dog ran straight in to his leg. Looking down he saw the fear in the animal’s eyes, watched as it backed up to stare at him, and saw it trying to decide what to do. When the decision was made Deadpool was ready, this little canine was not getting past him. As soon as he was looking in to the animals eyes he saw a spark ignite. Despite what he had just been through the fight would not leave this dog, and it made Deadpool glad. He removed the makeshift muzzle the little shits had wrapped around this animal’s mouth, and got the first bite on his hand.

By the time he got home with the dog Deadpool was a little worse for wear. The canine (he needed to get this dog a name, stat) had bitten him three times, drawing blood on his arms, would not stop growling and almost squirmed out of his arms more times than Wade wanted to think about. He was not about to let this pooch get away that easily, however. He had formed a soft spot for this furry thing and he was keeping it. That was the plan, and anything else he had on the schedule today (ie. Tracking down a wayward grunt for his deranged employer) was on hold until further notice.

Movement in his arms drew his attention to the dog (Spot? No, too obvious… Scout? Ugh, no, too generic…) He, Deadpool had finally thought to look for a gender, was trying to squirm away again. Well, no harm in it now that the door to the apartment was firmly shut. Setting the dog down he watched him (Tracker? Wasn’t that practically the same as Scout? What was wrong with him?) race around the place, trying to find an exit. After a few minutes he watched the creature begin to slow down his search as he realized there was no way out. Then he began to inspect with a more methodical manner, sniffing corner, inspecting the crap that was left littered across the floor.

Deadpool gave him his space as he went to his room to get out of his suit. It felt like removing a layer of skin every time he took it off, his Deadpool demeanor draining away leaving behind just plain ol’ Wade. With a sigh he reminded himself he was at home and no one cared here, with the few exceptions of course. Looking at you Yellow and White. Once he got back to the living room he noticed the dog (he needed a name, damnit!) was staring at him, sitting in a corner with his head tilted curiously. Wade looked around the room and noticed mud and paw prints everywhere, and for the first time noticed how much of a mess the dog was. Just like me, he thought with a grin.

“Hey boy,” Wade cooed, stepping closer. The hackles went up, this dog was not going to give up easily. That was fine, neither would he.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just short stories that will create a longer work, possibly lead to something else in time. I really hope you enjoy them. I'm going to try to update once a week or so.
> 
> Image of the dog I'm using as reference: https://vetstreet-brightspot.s3.amazonaws.com/73/d2dfb09e8a11e0a2380050568d634f/file/Brittany-2-645mk062111.jpg


End file.
